Who Do Black Guys Like More? pt 2
''Who Do Black Guys Like More? pt 2 ''is the eighth episode of the sixth season. It is the second part a two-part episode. Kenny and Spenny must show the judges, three black men, a good time. Whoever the judges have more fun with is the winner. The Competition Picking up where the previous episode left off, a man dressed in the attire of a man in the Ku Klux Klan makes his way to see Cyrus, Steven and JR, the judges of the competition. The man is revealed to be Spenny, who intends to confront the judges and assess their reactions to his act. Spenny approaches them and questions them in a stereotypical southern drawl, making racist and stereotypical remarks. The judges simply laugh at Spenny's character. Spenny quickly reveals himself and explains that the idea behind the previous stunt was to purge the racist thoughts he'd been struggling with, and is amazed at the judges' reactions, thinking that they'd get violent or leave in disgust. Spenny leaves, and the judges privately marvel at the effort he's putting into figuring himself out. Katy, the cleaning lady that Kenny has hired to both clean the house and be interviewed, is thanked by Kenny for her time, and he sends her on her way after apologizing to an absent Spenny for calling him racist. Spenny concludes the day-long vacation with a speech for the judges. He hugs them and asks for their votes before they leave. The next day, the judges arrive at the house and are greeted by Kenny. After shaking their hands, Kenny washes his own with hand sanitizer, a gag Steven finds very amusing. He invites them to eat from a buffet-style table he's set up in the house, but the judges seem quite distant, and Kenny suspects that Spenny is the cause. He is worried that Spenny has secured their vote, and are there for Kenny's turn out of necessity. Kenny then brings them to an empty comedy club, where he asks the judges to each take their turn at telling jokes for each other before Kenny takes the stage and tells jokes about black and Jewish people, furthering his viewpoint that the stereotypes behind the jokes aren't to be taken seriously. All three judges are roaring with laughter by the end of Kenny's act. Before they return to the house, Kenny tells the judges he has something important and shocking to show them. Once arrived, Kenny tells the judges that he and Spenny have a black maid (Katy) that cleans the house, which isn't true. Furthermore, he tells them that Spenny suspected her of stealing money, and he abused her for it, the scenes on a DVD to follow were secretly filmed by the crew. Kenny plays the DVD, and his master plan is made evident. Through some tricky editing, Kenny has made up a video which depicts Spenny abusing Katy (he had previously abused Kenny, and when Kenny had Katy brought over, he stood in all the places Spenny did, giving the illusion that Katy is looking at Spenny), calling her food disgusting and ordering her to clean his room, kitchen and toilet. The movie ends, and the judges question its authenticity. They are unsure of what to think, though Kenny swears that it is real. The judges wrestle with the idea that Spenny, who had seemed very genuine in his racial retreat idea, could treat Katy this way, and eventually come to believe Kenny. It is time for the judging, and a (fake) solemn Kenny watches on as the judges all pick him as the winner, Cyrus proclaiming that even without the video Kenny would have won, simply for his much more casual approach to showing them a good time. The judges leave, and Kenny dances around the living room, ecstatic that his deplorable method wasn't necessary for the victory.